Atalanta Brooklyn
Atalanta Brooklyn Dauntless Initiate Roleplayed by Lilly Basics= Atalanta, formerly Celine, is a recent Dauntless initiate, only just turned 16. She was born into Amity, where it soon became evident that she would never belong. Constantly disapproved of by her parents, although they never said that to keep peace, she was commonly given the peace serum so she would calm down. At her choosing she chose the faction Dauntless, which is where her true family, she feels, lies. All of her family except for Alex remain in Amity, but after all: Faction Before Blood, as she was reminded at her choosing, expected to feel sad to leave her family. She changed her name to Atalanta to banish the past. |-| Looks= Atalanta has been told she is pretty,but this has never been and nor will it ever be a compliment she values. She cares about strong will and bravery in the face of adversity, not frilly practices like make-up and hairdos. She is pale skinned, unlike her rather more olive skinned family, of which she is glad as it separates her from the rest. Her eyes and hair colour also mark her as different. She is decently tall and average weight for her age, she aims to gain muscle tone over her Dauntless training. She has multiple scars from her injections and reckless stunts, mostly on her arms, neck, back, and torso. She recently got her first tattoo, the Dauntless seal, on the middle of her back, and a knife tattoo on her forearm. She refuses to hide her scars, to her they are like trophies, prizes. |-| Personality= Atalanta is your archetypal Dauntless in more ways than one. She's your average sassy biatch with a wickedly sharp tongue and huge strength of will. She is scared of being eaten by spiders, stabbed with a blunt knife to the brain and drowning. She tries to hide her fears with a tough exterior, in the long run she aspires to be like all the Dauntless she has heard about. She is sure of herself and very confident, not susceptible to scaremongering. She does have one secret about her past she refuses to divulge, so she's hoping and praying that she never has to go on missions to Candor. If threatened she will attack...using whatever she can find to her advantage. Atalanta does mean warrior...the fate she chose for herself.The person she desired and had been destined to become. |-| Backstory= Atalanta was born into Amity. But she was an outsider even among her family, and had barely any friends, however much the friendly people reached out to her. As a baby she kicked, which was ignored due to her age but over a few years this petty action swelled into resent. As a toddler, as she began to steadily understand the expectations, the more she steadily began to resist them. Her parents were disgusted, but didn't say so as that would start crying and upset, disturbing the peaceful nature that the faction treasured so highly. Jonathon and Madeline were the model Amity members, stopping at little to keep to the rules. It became more and more apparent that they should have laid down the law so the child was more moral, but then again that was the Candor approach to such problems. The pair had to live with their little devil child until she snapped on them when she was 14. They knew she was going through that time and tried to be wary around her. They tried to talk to her, and that night the biggest shouting match ignited in the Amity household between Alex - her 19 year old brother and her. Alex was forced to become Factionless after this time and Atalanta, then Celine, had to undergo regular dosages of Peace Serum. After her recent Aptitude test, which showed her fully Dauntless, she knew where she was going. Amity had never been and never would be her true home. Taking the knife, to her family's expectation from the beginning, she let her blood drop on the hot coals, selecting Dauntless as her true family. From her great grandfather she obtained her katana, Warrior, which inspired her new name. |-| Skills= Atalanta seems to have a natural skill with martial arts, maybe it's genes from the once great Dauntless leader, recently deceased then Factionless Richard Brooklyn. The Amity side came when pregnant Alicia defected to Amity. Her choice pick is Krav Maga,Judo,Karate and Taekwondo. She sucks at French kickboxing though as well as full on wrestling, as she simply doesn't have the muscle for it. She has some skill with a katana, although still learning - a parting gift from her dying great grandfather, who had been planning to leave it to her, but could never have done so had she remained in Amity. The meeting was brief, but he is the only family member she could count as beloved - one that isn't in freaking Amity like the rest. |-| Possessions= * Warrior, her prize katana from Richard Brooklyn |-| Trivia= Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Dauntless